


Whispered Words

by gaurdian9sunshine



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bent over table sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaurdian9sunshine/pseuds/gaurdian9sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and the Inquisitor have sex in the war room for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispered Words

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my hand slipped. Hope you like it. :) Comments and kudos welcome!

Clair and her advisors have been in the war room all morning. There are many things they needed to be addressed after Adamant. Many things that she had to make decisions on, not that it was easy.   
She is becoming more confident in decision making. People tell her she is a good leader. That she gives good advice and she looks after those around her.   
Hearing her commander say it makes her even more assured.   
Her advisors spend most of the morning going over the war table, her hand brushes Cullen’s when going over things.   
A few times she felt his eyes on her, longer than he should with people present. He brushes up next to her and his hand wraps around her waist for a moment, and then pulls away when he sees the other Advisor’s eyes linger.  
She’s never seen him like this before. Leliana and Josephine excuse themselves from the meeting, saying they need to take care of a few things. Cullen asks her to stay behind.   
She flushes at the intensity of his gaze.   
“Do you know what you do to me?” Cullen asks, in nearly a growl.  
She’s never seen him like this before.   
Deciding to play along, she walks closer to him, already guessing the answer “Tell me what I do to you.”   
He takes her hand and places on his hardened cock.   
She lets out a gasp. He’s never been so, assertive in his advances on her, but she likes this side of him.  
He captures her in a searing kiss. She is taken aback by his forcefulness, his urgency. She moves her hands to unclasp his bulky armor, wanting to feel more of him.  
After his armor clanks to the floor he ruts against her. Teeth grazing over her sensitive skin of her neck. She feels moisture pull between her legs.  
His teeth graze her ear and whispers, “Do you know what I’m going to do to you, Inquisitor? I’m going to bend you over this table, and fuck you. You will writhe against me, and you will scream my name.”   
Just him talking to her like this is enough for her to be ready for him. More than ready for him. Blush covers her face, as well as most of her body. She can hardly believe what she is hearing.  
He takes her by the shoulders and turns her around. She feels his hands slide across her ass as he removes her pants and smalls down all in one motion, pulling at her ankles. His hands press gently but firmly against her back, urging her against the war table. She yields to him.  
She feels his hands between her legs, urging her to part them. His fingers trace along her slit, and he adds two fingers deep within her heat. Her legs tremble. He adds another finger. If she wasn’t bent over the table, her legs wouldn’t support her.  
He moves his fingers at a fast unforgiving pace. She knows she will be sore after this. She moans and writhes against the table, moaning his name, just as he said she would. She feels his other hand move to her clit and and she almost comes right then. His fingers continue to pump in and out of her and his other hand is working on her clit. Even his fingers feel wonderful. Stretching her.  
Her body trembles when she comes. Her legs threaten to give out any second of she moves away from the table. He removes his fingers from her. She knows he has a satisfied smirk on his face.   
She braces herself for him, knowing what is to come.  
When he thrusts into her, she gasps in astonishment. Her legs shake once more and she tries to find purchase on the smooth wood table with her hands, finding none.   
He pounds into her. Again and again. Skin slapping and moans fill the room. She feels herself stretch around him in new ways. The feel of him.   
He continues his pace, but leans over her, and whispers in her ear “Do you like that? Do you like the feel of me inside you? You taking all of me? Being filled with me?”  
“Yes I do,” Clair manages to say, between her moans and gasps.   
Cullen’s hot breath and mouth continue to rub over the nape of her neck. His hands gripping her sides as he has his way with her. As he whispers things in her ear. While fucking her. For the first time letting loose and removing his restraints. And she loves it.   
His hips crash into hers once more as his climax takes him. Feeling his hot seed deep within her. She feels him panting above her, their bodies sticky with sweat.   
After a moment, he removes himself from her, and takes a moment to to collect himself. She slowly stands back up, gripping the table, not trusting her legs.   
She turns around to face him, still flushed from earlier, and her legs threaten to give out from beneath her. She watches as he pulls up his pants and puts his belt around them.   
“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Cullen asks, noticing she is still holding onto the table.   
“No, I’m fine, but, I would be hurt if you didn’t do that to me again.” she replies. “Sooner rather than later.”   
A comfortable silence hangs in the room. She watches him, as strength slowly returns to her legs.   
He walks over and pulls her pants up and helps her dress, liking the way his fingers feel on her bare skin.   
“Thank you,” Clair says, when she is fully dressed, and stands without the support of the war table this time.   
He kisses her forehead and puts his armor back on, and Clair helps him. And they both walk out of the room together.


End file.
